


Just A Taste

by Smirkingatyou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, F/F, Girl Penis, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smirkingatyou/pseuds/Smirkingatyou
Summary: Raven, Abby and Clarke are leaving the Ark after discovering that they are a race other than human. This is a one shot from a much larger story that only exists in my head. This scene is between Raven and Abby the night before they leave the Ark for Earth. Rated explicit just to be safe.





	Just A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the worst piece of garbage you read all week, but I had to try and get some of it out there. Please be gentle. I'll gladly explain anything that needs clarification since, like I said, this is a small scene from a much bigger picture. I also wrote this on my phone and proofread it myself, so sorry for any errors.

"So, tomorrow's the big day. Are you nervous?"

Abby turned her head to try and see Ravens's face as she waited for an answer.

"Absolutely not. I'm totally prepared for this and I'm super excited. Why? Are you nervous?"

"Well, yes. I think it's normal to be nervous when you're about to undertake a journey of this magnitude."

Raven then shifted herself from behind Abby so they could converse easier.

"Are you saying I'm not normal? Or are you doubting that I can pull this off?"

Abby smirked at this, glad that she hadn't killed the good mood by being honest.

"Neither. I think that you are just the right amount of normal and I think that you are the only genius that could pull this off. Maybe nervous isn't the right word for what I'm feeling."

Raven smiled and took both of Abby's hands in hers. 

"Well, I know we've been over every contingency for our trip. Clarke has studied every bit of information that she can about living on Earth. We've made checklist upon checklist. We've discussed your relationship with me and Clarke's relationship with you. Clarke and I are still working on our relationship with each other, but even that's getting better. We've done medical, historical and geographical research ad nauseam. No one is more prepared for this than the three of us. "

Raven rubbed her thumbs soothingly over the backs of the older woman's hands as she gave one more reassuring speech.

"You're right, you're right. I'm a mother, though. I guess it's just in me to worry."

"I guess so. But you're a great mother to Clarke. The dynamic you have with her is one of the reasons I love you so much and want this life with you. And you'll be a great mother to our children. But there's nothing to worry about because we have everything covered so just relax."

"I'm trying to relax, but I just can't seem to turn my mind off."

Raven returned to her previous position behind Abby with one leg on either side of her.

"Okay, I have an idea. Just lean here against me and close your eyes. I'm going to paint you a little picture of our future. We'll see if this helps you relax."

Abby complied to her demands and rested the back of her head right beneath Ravens's chin.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes."

"Ok, picture this. We've made it safely to Earth and found a place to live...a cave or I've built us a shelter or something. We've gotten rid of these implants and had some real food so were no longer being manipulated by the Ark. We feel free and are beginning to realize our true natures. We are wolves. I am an alpha. You are my omega. Without the drugs, our biologies are becoming what they should be. I go into rut. You go into heat. Our only instinct is to breed. To make more of us."

Raven can feel Abby's deep intake of breath. She massages her neck and shoulders as she continues talking.

"Everything sound good so far?" At feeling Abby nod her head, she shares more of her thoughts.  
"So we want to make babies...or pups as it were. No, not just want to, we need to. It's primal. I look at you and I can smell it coming off you. I begin by kissing you thoroughly and running my hands all over you. You follow suit, but it isn't enough. We need to feel skin. We tear each other's clothes off like the animals that we are and proceed to devour each other. My cock is rigid at the idea of finally having you this way.

"That's not too far off our current reality." Abby interjects.

"Hush you, you're supposed to be relaxing."

"Raven, how can I relax when you're saying these kinds of things? You're really working me up with your words."

"Well, maybe the words won't relax you, but they might lead to something that will leave you relaxed. Just listen to what I'm going to do to you."

Raven slid her hands over Abby's shoulders, over her chest, pausing to cup her breasts, and continued down her sides all the way to her knees and back up. She gripped her hips as she restarted her fantasy.

"I'm going to breed you Abby. You're going to get on your hands and knees because you know that's what I want. Because it's what you're supposed to do and you can feel it in your bones. You're going to lower your head and shoulders to rest on your elbows and present your beautiful pussy to me. Let me tell you, it will be ripe and dripping wet. I'll gather some of your juices on my hand and stroke my cock with it. At this point I won't be able to stand not being inside you. I'm going to drape myself over your back and line my cock up with your waiting hole. And I'm going to thrust it inside you in one swift movement. I'm going to give you the pounding of your life and you're just going to beg for more. You'll feel my knot swelling at the base of my cock and you know you're going to get it. I'm going to knot you Abby. Were going to be tied together while I absolutely drench your womb with my seed."

"Raven."

Abby's breathing was labored now as she squeaked out Raven's name.

"Yes?"

"I need you now. Right now."

Unable to argue with that, Raven moved agile as a cat to be in front of Abby, but still between her legs. Holding her weight above Abby, she kissed her languidly and then began to undress her. She kissed and nibbled at each inch of skin that was uncovered, but did it quickly trying to be as efficient as possible. This was no time for slow lovemaking. Abby tugged at Raven's clothes until they came off as well. Once they were both naked, Raven wasted no time lining up her cock with Abby's entrance. She slid inside her with a pleasured groan and began to thrust at a measured pace.

"Keep going Raven. Keep talking. Tell me what happens next."

Abby gasped out between Raven's thrusts and Raven tried to appease her while keeping her pace.

"Imagine it Abby. We're gonna add to our family. I'm gonna breed you. And if it doesn't work the first time. We'll just keep trying."

Raven kept her sentences short, but the point still came across.

"Over. And. Over."

"Oh! Yes! Raven!" 

Abby came with a shout, set off by hearing Raven's plans for their future. Raven followed shortly after and collapsed on top of Abby, breathing heavily. She rolled off onto her back and there was a prolonged silence as they both recovered.

"Are you relaxed now?"

Abby smiled.  
"I feel much better, thank you."

"Abby?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"It's all going to happen, you know?"

"Yes, baby, I know."

"Abby?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is. Hope you didn't hate it.Feel free to ask questions about the universe to which this story belongs. Heck, if you want, you can pick my brain and write the story because I can't seem to do it myself.


End file.
